falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Участник:FileCrasher/fallout76 nw ru dlstrings
Имя исходного файла - "SeventySix - Localization.ba2_ nw_ru.dlstrings". Версия FO76 - 1.2.2.9. Размер исходного файла - 63'708. Количество записей - 279. Декодировано в формат txt utf-8. Файл в формате ODT можно скачать по ссылке: Файл:Fallout 76 nw ru dlstrings.odt (англоязычная версия: Файл:Fallout 76 nw en dlstrings.odt). # ID utf8text 1 0000134E Вы временно излечились от зажима в суставе! 2 0000134F Вы временно восстановились от мутации QUOTEРадиоактивный ходокQUOTE! 3 00001350 Вы временно восстановились от мутации QUOTEЭлектрический зарядQUOTE! 4 00001351 Вы временно восстановились от мутации QUOTEПлотоядныйQUOTE! 5 00001352 Вы временно восстановились от надпочечниковой мутации! 6 00001353 Вы временно излечились от иглоспина! 7 00001354 Вы временно восстановились от мутации QUOTEЛечебный факторQUOTE! 8 00001355 Вы временно излечились от плачущих язв! 9 00001356 Вы временно восстановились от мутации QUOTEНестабильный изотопQUOTE! 10 00001357 Вы временно излечились от болотных газов! 11 00001358 Вы временно восстановились от мутации QUOTEХамелеонQUOTE! 12 00001359 Вы временно избавились от слизи в легких! 13 0000135A Вы временно восстановились от мутации QUOTEКогтистыйQUOTE! 14 0000135B Вы временно излечились от чумы горелых! 15 0000135C Вы временно восстановились от мутации QUOTEЭмпатQUOTE! 16 0000135D Вы временно избавились от рад-червей! 17 0000135E Вы временно восстановились от мутации QUOTEЧешуйчатая кожаQUOTE! 18 0000135F Вы временно излечились от заражения паразитами! 19 00001360 Вы временно излечились от желепальца! 20 00001361 Вы временно восстановились от мутации QUOTEЧумной ходокQUOTE! 21 00001362 Вы временно излечились от сияющих пустул! 22 00001363 Вы временно восстановились от мутации QUOTEЯйцеголовыйQUOTE! 23 00001364 Вы временно излечились от лихорадки! 24 00001365 Вы временно восстановились от мутации QUOTEСтадное чувствоQUOTE! 25 00001366 Вы временно излечились от болезни мозга! 26 00001367 Вы временно восстановились от мутации QUOTEРанимостьQUOTE! 27 00001368 Вы временно избавились от кровочервей! 28 00001369 Вы временно излечились от чумы! 29 0000136A Вы временно излечились от болотной чесотки! 30 0000136B Вы временно восстановились от мутации QUOTEЗаземлениеQUOTE! 31 0000136C Вы временно излечились от контузии! 32 0000136D Вы временно восстановились от мутации QUOTEДьявольская скоростьQUOTE! 33 0000136E Вы временно излечились от трясучки! 34 0000136F Вы временно излечились от приступов жара! 35 00001370 Вы временно восстановились от мутации QUOTEСумчатыйQUOTE! 36 00001371 Вы временно излечились от дизентерии! 37 00001372 Вы временно восстановились от мутации QUOTEСоколиный глазQUOTE! 38 00001373 Вы временно излечились от упсиков! 39 00001374 Вы временно восстановились от мутации QUOTEРастяжение мышцQUOTE! 40 00001375 Вы временно излечились от заложенности в ушах! 41 00001376 Вы временно излечились от ногохлопа! 42 00001377 Вы временно восстановились от мутации QUOTEТравоядныйQUOTE! 43 00001378 Вы временно избавились от косточервей! 44 00001379 On load, if this is true, make sure player has the abilities that damage hunger and thirst 45 0000140F Сила урона цели будет снижена на (значение PerkTenderizerCurrentDebuff)% в течение X секунд после вашей атаки. 46 00036A85 Мистеры Фермеры испортились и стали агрессивными. С ними нужно разобраться! 47 00036A86 На канале Спасателей сообщили, что Мистеры Фермеры вышли из-под контроля. Наблюдателей следует уничтожить. 48 00036A87 На канале Спасателей сообщили, что Мистеры Фермеры вышли из-под контроля. Наблюдателей следует уничтожить. 49 00036A88 На канале Спасателей сообщили, что Мистеры Фермеры вышли из-под контроля. Наблюдателей следует уничтожить. 50 00036A89 На канале Спасателей сообщили, что Мистеры Фермеры вышли из-под контроля. Наблюдателей следует уничтожить. 51 00036A8A Наблюдатели за Фермерами уничтожены. Теперь надо перезапустить компьютер, контролирующий ИИ Мистеров Фермеров. 52 00036AB5 Для верификации надо использовать PQI и SQV. 53 00036AB6 Задание выполнено 54 00036ABE Нужно изучить окружающую среду на предмет возможного загрязнения горелыми. 55 00036ABF На водоочистной станции "Тигарт" мне встретился трейлер, в котором еще недавно кто-то жил. Надо оглядеться там повнимательнее. 56 00036AC0 На водоочистной станции "Тигарт" мне встретился трейлер, в котором еще недавно кто-то жил. Надо оглядеться там повнимательнее. 57 00036AC1 В трейлере на водоочистной станции "Тигарт" нашлась голозапись. Ее сделала женщина, которая там скрывалась. Женщина говорила, что у нее при себе пароль от терминала. Если понять, куда отправилась женщина, можно узнать о результатах ее работы. 58 00036AC2 В трейлере на водоочистной станции "Тигарт" нашлась голозапись. Ее сделала женщина, которая там скрывалась. Женщина говорила, что у нее при себе пароль от терминала. Если понять, куда отправилась женщина, можно узнать о результатах ее работы. 59 00036AC3 В трейлере на водоочистной станции "Тигарт" нашлась голозапись, сделанная женщиной, которая занималась программой наблюдения за окружающей средой. 60 00036AC4 В трейлере на водоочистной станции "Тигарт" нашлась работа женщины, которая изучала окружающую среду на предмет загрязнения горелыми. Если найти пароль от терминала женщины, можно узнать о ее работе еще больше. 61 00036AC5 В трейлере на водоочистной станции "Тигарт" нашлась работа женщины, которая изучала окружающую среду на предмет загрязнения горелыми. Чтобы получить данные для ее проекта, надо забрать голозаписи с воздушного, водного и почвенного датчиков, а затем загрузить их в ее терминал. 62 00036AC6 В трейлере на водоочистной станции "Тигарт" нашлась работа женщины, которая изучала окружающую среду на предмет загрязнения горелыми. Чтобы получить данные для ее проекта, надо забрать голозаписи с воздушного, водного и почвенного датчиков, а затем загрузить их в ее терминал. 63 00036AC7 В трейлере на водоочистной станции "Тигарт" нашлась работа женщины, которая изучала окружающую среду на предмет загрязнения горелыми. Чтобы получить данные для ее проекта, надо забрать голозаписи с воздушного, водного и почвенного датчиков, а затем загрузить их в ее терминал. 64 00036AC8 В трейлере на водоочистной станции "Тигарт" нашлась работа женщины, которая изучала окружающую среду на предмет загрязнения горелыми. Чтобы получить данные для ее проекта, надо забрать голозаписи с воздушного, водного и почвенного датчиков, а затем загрузить их в ее терминал. 65 00036AC9 В трейлере на водоочистной станции "Тигарт" нашлась работа женщины, которая изучала окружающую среду на предмет загрязнения горелыми. Чтобы получить данные для ее проекта, надо забрать голозаписи с воздушного, водного и почвенного датчиков, а затем загрузить их в ее терминал. 66 00036ACA В трейлере на водоочистной станции "Тигарт" нашлась работа женщины, которая изучала окружающую среду на предмет загрязнения горелыми. Чтобы получить данные для ее проекта, надо забрать голозаписи с воздушного, водного и почвенного датчиков, а затем загрузить их в ее терминал. 67 00036ACB В трейлере на водоочистной станции "Тигарт" нашлась работа женщины, которая изучала окружающую среду на предмет загрязнения горелыми. Чтобы получить данные для ее проекта, надо забрать голозаписи с воздушного, водного и почвенного датчиков, а затем загрузить их в ее терминал. 68 00036ACC В трейлере на водоочистной станции "Тигарт" нашлась работа женщины, которая изучала окружающую среду на предмет загрязнения горелыми. Чтобы получить данные для ее проекта, надо забрать голозаписи с воздушного, водного и почвенного датчиков, а затем загрузить их в ее терминал. 69 00036ACD В трейлере на водоочистной станции "Тигарт" нашлась работа женщины, которая изучала окружающую среду на предмет загрязнения горелыми. Чтобы получить данные для ее проекта, надо забрать голозаписи с воздушного, водного и почвенного датчиков, а затем загрузить их в ее терминал. 70 00036ACE Мне стало известно, что женщина по имени Эми Керри изучала, какие изменения окружающей среды вызывают горелые. Чтобы продолжить ее работу, мне пришлось забрать голозаписи с воздушного, водного и почвенного датчиков и загрузить данные в ее терминал: там установлена программа для обработки этих сведений. 71 00036B8C Победить охрану форта Дефайанс будет непросто. Но вас ждут тайны Братства! 72 00036B8D В записке погибшего скриптора Братства Стали сказано, что мне надо подняться на верхний этаж форта Дефайанс. Но на пути туда есть охрана. 73 00036B8E Лифт на верхний этаж надежно защищен армейской системой безопасности. Может, где-то рядом есть подсказка о том, как ее взломать? 74 00036B8F Один человек обошел защиту Братства Стали, сделав что-то в лагере Макклинток. 75 00036B90 Макклинток — это автоматизированный учебный лагерь. Система безопасности форта Дефайанс пропускает только тех, у кого есть армейский идентификатор. Значит, если я вступлю в армию США, меня пропустят. 76 00036B91 За прохождение предбоевой подготовки мне дали Удостоверение солдата. Чтобы получить армейский идентификатор, надо заглянуть в департамент транспортных средств в капитолии Чарлстона. 77 00036B92 Чтобы получить государственный идентификатор, мне нужно доказать, что я здесь живу. Для этого придется раздобыть какое-нибудь письмо с почтовым штемпелем Чарлстона. 78 00036B93 Адрес письма не совпадает с адресом, указанным в моей форме. Значит, чтобы получить идентификатор, придется заполнить дополнительный бланк. 79 00036B94 Мне пришлось выстоять еще одну очередь. В результате мне удалось узнать, что нужно еще действительное свидетельство о рождении. 80 00036B95 Действительного свидетельства о рождении у меня нет, поэтому на бланк нужно поставить печать губернатора. 81 00036B96 Наконец-то все позади. Осталось только сфотографироваться — и я получу настоящий армейский идентификатор. 82 00036B97 Наконец, армейский идентификатор у меня. Теперь можно подняться на верхний этаж форта Дефайанс и выяснить, что в Братстве Стали знали о зверожогах. 83 00036BF0 Помогите начальнику тюрьмы и его людям c патрулированием. 84 00036BF1 В Восточной региональной тюрьме объявили, что патруль скоро отправится в обход. Если я хочу пойти с ними, надо обратиться к начальнику тюрьмы. 85 00036BF2 Патруль обходит Восточную региональную тюрьму. Моя задача — защищать охранника на обходе. 86 00036FEE Осмотрите базу Спасателей в аэропорту Моргантауна. 87 00036FEF Выяснилось, что штаб-квартира Спасателей находилась в аэропорту Моргантауна. Если я хочу понять, что с ними произошло, начинать стоит именно оттуда. 88 00036FF0 На старой базе Спасателей в аэропорту Моргантауна мне попалась на глаза одна голозапись. Надо ее послушать. 89 00036FF1 На старой базе Спасателей в аэропорту Моргантауна мне попалась на глаза одна голозапись. Надо ее послушать. 90 00036FF2 На старой базе Спасателей в аэропорту Моргантауна мне попалась на глаза голозапись, которую сделала Смотрительница. Она предлагает проверить терминал поблизости, чтобы узнать больше о проекте по иммунизации, которым занимались Спасатели. 91 00036FF3 На старой базе Спасателей в аэропорту Моргантауна мне попалась на глаза голозапись, которую сделала Смотрительница. Она предлагает проверить соседний терминал, чтобы узнать больше о проекте по иммунизации, которым занимались Спасатели. 92 00036FF4 На старой базе Спасателей в аэропорту Моргантауна мне попалась на глаза голозапись, которую сделала Смотрительница. Она предлагает проверить соседний терминал, чтобы узнать больше о проекте по иммунизации, которым занимались Спасатели. 93 00037004 Найти форпост Спасателей во Флэтвудсе. 94 0003702D Осмотрите хранилища припасов Спасателей около аэропорта Моргантауна 95 0003702E В базе данных Спасателей есть еще одна программа для волонтеров, и я хочу в ней поучаствовать. Когда-то у Спасателей были замечательные запасы, и, возможно, некоторые их тайники в округе остались нетронутыми. 96 000371F1 Запустить экскаватор "Рокхаунд" 97 000371F2 На терминале экскаватора "Рокхаунд" была запись, описывающая стержень воспламенения. Надо найти его или сделать четыре таких стержня на ремонтном верстаке, чтобы запустить реакторы этого огромного механизма. 98 000371F3 Мне удалось найти четыре стержня воспламенения. Надо вставить их в соответствующие порты в реакторах экскаватора "Рокхаунд". 99 000371F4 Чтобы запустить реакторы экскаватора "Рокхаунд" и начать добычу руды, мне надо установить четыре стержня воспламенения. 100 000371F5 Чтобы запустить реакторы экскаватора "Рокхаунд" и начать добычу руды, мне надо установить четыре стержня воспламенения. 101 000371F6 Чтобы запустить реакторы экскаватора "Рокхаунд" и начать добычу руды, мне надо установить четыре стержня воспламенения. 102 000371F7 Чтобы запустить реакторы экскаватора "Рокхаунд" и начать добычу руды, мне надо установить четыре стержня воспламенения. 103 000371F8 Все стержни воспламенения размещены в реакторах экскаватора "Рокхаунд". Теперь надо вернуться в центр управления и запустить машину. 104 000371F9 Мне удалось запустить экскаватор "Рокхаунд". Я смогу собирать руду, которую экскаватор извлекает из земли, если буду устранять все повреждения, полученные в процессе работы. 105 000371FA Мне удалось запустить экскаватор "Рокхаунд". Я смогу собирать руду, которую экскаватор извлекает из земли, если буду устранять все повреждения, полученные в процессе работы. 106 000371FB Если мне понадобится больше руды, на экскаваторе "Рокхаунд" придется поменять стержни воспламенения. 107 00037277 Сравните трекер задания с целями задания в пип-бое! 108 00037278 Нужно отправиться на левую или правую платформу. 109 000372D0 Раскройте тайну взбесившихся роботов Ватоги. 110 000372D1 В Ватоге что-то происходит. Чтобы узнать больше, мне надо добраться до офиса мэра. 111 000372D2 Ух ты, теперь я мэр Ватоги! Надо выслушать сообщения на этом компьютере, чтобы лучше понять, что происходит. 112 000372D3 Чтобы узнать больше об этом диверсанте, нужно прочитать записи на компьютере мэра. 113 000372D4 Возможно, диверсант скрывается в Богтауне. Попытаюсь его найти. 114 000372D5 Мне удалось найти логово диверсанта. Теперь надо сопоставить все известные факты и понять, что делать дальше. 115 000372D6 Я могу загрузить свое изображение в вирусную программу, которая находится в офисе диверсанта в исследовательском комплексе "РобКо". У меня есть карточка, с которой я смогу войти в его офис, а также пароль от его компьютера. 116 000372D7 Не знаю, что делать с голозаписью вируса. Но МАРА наверняка что-нибудь придумает. Надо вернуться к ней и посоветоваться. 117 000372D8 Мне надо отнести вирусную голозапись на терминал на крыше: с обновлением программа установится на всех роботах города. 118 000372D9 Пока файл загружается, придется отбивать нападение охранных роботов. Если они прервут загрузку, придется начинать все сначала. 119 000372DA Мне удалось обновить программу муниципальных роботов Ватоги. Теперь они станут дружелюбнее — по крайней мере, ко мне. Кроме того, МАРА дала мне код от сейфа мэра. Наверняка там есть что-нибудь полезное. 120 00037312 Сразитесь в реконструированном сражении гражданской войны вместе с друзьями. 121 00037313 В форте Прикетта проходит реконструкция исторического сражения с настоящим оружием. Думаю, мне надо поговорить с куратором. 122 00037314 В форте Прикетта проходит реконструкция исторического сражения с настоящим оружием. Чем больше солдат я убью, тем больше очков мне дадут. А сторона, заработавшая больше очков, получит лучшие призы. 123 00037315 В форте Прикетта проходит реконструкция исторического сражения с настоящим оружием. Бой начался. Опоздавшие тоже могут присоединиться, подойдя к гидам. 124 00037316 В битве нет игроков. 125 0003748A Возможно, что ключ к победе над зверожогами находится в их ДНК. 126 0003748B Братство Стали пыталось найти слабые стороны зверожогов. Для этого, среди прочего, они начали проект "Миссия 099-01". Надо узнать, что это была за миссия. 127 0003748C В рамках "Миссии 099-01" мне предстоит отправиться в университет "Волт-Тек" и подключиться к одной из их автоматизированных лабораторий, чтобы найти слабые стороны зверожогов. 128 0003748D Для начала, чтобы изучать зверожогов в УВТ, мне надо направить больше электричества на оборудование автоматизированной лаборатории. 129 0003748E Теперь автоматизированной лаборатории хватает электричества — можно подумать о том, как я буду исследовать зверожогов. 130 0003748F Чтобы изучить уязвимые места зверожогов, нужно получить образцы чистой ДНК зверожогов. 131 00037490 У меня есть отличный образец ДНК зверожога. Отправляюсь в автоматизированную лабораторию: надо положить ДНК в центрифугу. 132 00037491 ДНК зверожога подготовлена к анализу. Теперь запустим автоматизированную программу исследований: она проанализирует эту ДНК. 133 000374C1 Загадочное радиосообщение. Тайна, которую нужно раскрыть. 134 000374C2 Годы назад Братство Стали оставило загадочное сообщение о том, что Дефайанс пал. Никто вокруг не знал, что это значит. Но у меня есть зацепка... некто по имени Эбби. 135 000374C3 Эбигейл Синф так и не нашла штаб-квартиру Братства Стали — место под названием форт Дефайанс. Но она знала, где расположена одна из их баз — Кэмп-Венчур. 136 000374C4 Оказывается, форт Дефайанс, принадлежавший Братству Стали, был построен на развалинах психиатрической лечебницы Аллегейни, в глубине Клюквенного болота. 137 000374C5 Оказывается, форт Дефайанс, принадлежавший Братству Стали, был построен на развалинах психиатрической лечебницы Аллегейни, в глубине Клюквенного болота. 138 000374C6 Мне удалось найти форт Дефайанс, но Братство Стали перекрыло вход защитными дверями. И к этим дверям необходимо подвести электричество. 139 000374C7 Питание подведено — теперь можно заходить на базу Братства Стали. Может быть, теперь я узнаю, что же с ними произошло? 140 000374D0 Это запись #0. 141 000374D1 Это запись #1 в журнале. 142 000374D2 Это запись #1 в журнале. 143 000374D3 Это запись стадии 70 в журнале. 144 0003759F Надо пройти в конец зала. 145 000375A0 Задание выполнено 146 000375D1 Это сводка по заданию, которая отображается в списке "Доступные задания". 147 00040EED Помогите Эбби создать необходимые улучшения, чтобы детекторы горелых заработали. 148 00040EEE Оказывается, в Топи есть старый бункер. Стоило мне войти в него, как включилась запись интеркома. Мне надо ее прослушать и понять, что собирался делать ее автор. 149 00040EEF Запись сделана женщиной по имени Эбби. Она просит помочь ей найти пропавший модуль связи. Эбби говорит, что он был у некоего Мэдигана, который отправился на Вершину мира. 150 00040EF0 Модуль связи Мэдигана у меня, правда он сломан. Надо найти детали и попытаться починить его на ремонтном верстаке. Вроде бы в бункере Эбби верстак есть. 151 00040EF1 Модуль связи снова работает, надо заглянуть в терминал СОГ и выбрать там пункт "Модуль связи починен", чтобы получить следующее сообщение Эбби. 152 00040EF2 Модуль связи починен. Теперь надо прослушать новое сообщение на терминале Эбби и понять, что делать дальше. 153 00040EF3 В новой записи Эбби направила меня в бункер Рейли Клэя, где нужно забрать несколько вентиляторных двигателей. Эбби сообщила пароль от входа, осталось только найти сам бункер. 154 00040EF4 В бункере Рейли меня ждала еще одна запись от Эбби. Надо ее прослушать, чтобы получить больше сведений. 155 00040EF5 В бункере Рейли меня ждала еще одна запись от Эбби: двигатели лежат в комнате с генератором. Кроме них надо поискать нагревательные спирали и, возможно, какие-нибудь схемы, которые пригодятся для защиты Топи. 156 00040EF6 В бункере Рейли меня ждала еще одна запись от Эбби: вентиляторные двигатели лежат в комнате с генератором. Кроме них надо поискать нагревательные спирали и, возможно, какие-нибудь схемы, которые пригодятся для защиты Топи. 157 00040EF7 Вентиляторные двигатели у меня, теперь надо найти нагревательные спирали. Эбби говорила, они могут быть в бункерах Рейли и Эллы, на соседней релейной вышке и в бункере самой Эбби. 158 00040EF8 Вентиляторные двигатели у меня, теперь надо найти нагревательные спирали. Эбби говорила, они могут быть в бункерах Рейли и Эллы, на соседней релейной вышке и в бункере самой Эбби. Еще у Рейли могут быть схемы, с которыми мне будет проще обустроиться в Топи. 159 00040EF9 Вентиляторные двигатели и нагревательные спирали у меня есть. Осталось найти ремонтный верстак и собрать улучшенные двигатели, которые так нужны для детекторов горелых. Эбби говорила, такой верстак есть у нее в бункере. 160 00040EFA Мне удалось собрать улучшенные двигатели для детекторов горелых. Надо заглянуть в терминал СОГ и выбрать там пункт "Двигатели улучшены", чтобы понять, что делать дальше. 161 000410A1 Продолжайте тренироваться, чтобы стать волонтером Спасателей. 162 000410D8 Чтобы стать волонтером Спасателей, необходимо пройти базовый курс обучения. 163 000410D9 Если я стану волонтером, то смогу получить доступ ко всем системам Спасателей. Согласно учебному курсу, мне нужно найти Спасательницу Кишу Макдермотт. 164 000410DA По данным административного терминала на форпосте Флэтвудса, Спасательнице Кише Макдермотт было поручено анализировать состав воды в реке. У меня есть ее координаты. Возможно, получится найти и анализатор воды. 165 000410DB У Спасательницы Киши Макдермотт во Флэтвудсе был курс по анализу состава воды. Ее последнее зарегистрированное местопребывание — берег реки, и скорее всего она еще там. Если я отправлюсь к реке, то, возможно, найду там ее анализатор воды. 166 000410DC Итак, волонтер Киша погибла, когда исследовала воду. Так себе новость. Но по крайней мере мне удалось найти ее анализатор воды, так что я могу продолжить исследования. Похоже, анализатор запрограммирован автоматически исследовать состав воды, собранной из тех источников, которые проверяла Киша. 167 000410DD С помощью анализатора мне удалось исследовать полученные образцы воды. Теперь можно передать данные с анализатора на терминал лаборатории, и понять, насколько заражена вода. 168 000410DE Так, понятно, сырая вода небезопасна. Теперь надо вскипятить воду, чтобы ее можно было пить. Это часть моего обучения. 169 000410E0 Программа обучения подчеркивает, что нельзя пить зараженную воду. Видимо, поначалу многие делали это и умирали. Надо заглянуть в киоск и проверить, не появился ли у меня доступ волонтера. 170 000421A7 Надо выполнить последнюю задачу, чтобы автоматизированная система открыла доступ к базе данных Спасателей. О том, где в последний раз видели Делберта Уинтерса можно узнать через киоск — а можно просто побродить и поискать. 171 000421A8 По данным каталога имен, в последний раз Делберт находился в городе, недалеко от дома. И он без движения уже несколько лет. Вряд ли он просто задремал... 172 000421A9 Делберт найден. Точнее, его тело, как и следовало ожидать. Он готовился стать волонтером, так что в его домашнем терминале могла содержаться какая-нибудь информация о волонтерской программе. 173 000421AB Мне удалось приготовить стейк. Пора вернуться к киоску самообслуживания, чтобы обновить свой статус волонтера. 174 000421AF Терминал базы данных Спасателей скорее всего находится в главном здании — в церкви Флэтвудса. Теперь, когда у меня есть статус волонтера, я могу получить доступ к базе и больше узнать о Спасателях. А может, даже и связаться с ними. 175 00042BB9 Нужно забрать Ядер-колу. 176 00044A13 Воспользоваться терминалом в аэропорту Моргантауна могут только официальные волонтеры. Мне повезло — одна из старых волонтерских программ все еще действует во Флэтвудсе. Возможно, если я отправлюсь туда и приму в ней участие, то смогу получить доступ к базе данных Спасателей. 177 00044A14 В лесах неподалеку от аэропорта Моргантауна мне удалось обнаружить лагерь. Местный протектрон утверждает, что киоск самообслуживания во Флэтвудсе еще может работать. Надо проверить. 178 00044A15 Удалось выяснить, что Спасатели организовали во Флэтвудсе волонтерскую программу, которую любой выживший может пройти и автоматически получить статус официальных волонтеров. Надо проверить. 179 00044A16 Я во Флэтвудсе, осталось найти главную базу Спасателей. Думаю, самое подходящее место для нее — в центре города, там безопаснее всего. 180 00044A18 Продвинутый курс обучения волонтеров Спасателей: узнайте больше о C.A.M.P. 181 00044A19 Мне удалось найти небольшой лагерь рядом с аэропортом Моргантауна. Он в удивительно хорошем состоянии, даже протектрон работает. Неспроста все это... 182 00044A1A Базой данных Спасателей в аэропорту Моргантауна все еще можно пользоваться, если вы официально зарегистрированный волонтер Спасателей. Как я, например! Мне удалось найти работающую учебную программу — надо послушать голозапись "Подготовка волонтеров: основы обустройства лагеря". 183 00044A1B В голозаписи "Продвинутый курс обучения" из базы данных Спасателей говорится о каком-то складе в лагере за пределами аэропорта. Надо сходить туда и посмотреть, не осталось ли там чего-нибудь полезного. 184 00044A1C В лагере Спасателей неподалеку от аэропорта Моргантауна обнаружен действующий робот и покосившаяся палатка. Возможно, здесь есть еще что-то достойное внимания. 185 00044A1D Лагерь Мигеля осмотрен. Там нашлась голозапись с программой перезагрузки, которая может пригодиться для протектрона, а еще в терминалах аэропорта хранятся схемы. 186 00044A1E Я могу встроить найденные схемы в C.A.M.P., это хорошо. А голозапись с программой перезагрузки пригодится для старого протектрона Мигеля. 187 00044A1F Похоже, протектрон Мигеля освоил программу "Руководство по возведению лагеря" и теперь, разумеется, требует от меня установить C.A.M.P. 188 00045A16 Собрать голозаписи и узнать об истории Уайтспринга 189 00045BCC Делберт разрабатывал рецепт стейка для общего стола. По его указаниям я тоже смогу приготовить стейк. 190 00047C50 Присоединитесь к веселому шествию Фаcтнахта и заработайте шанс получить карнавальную маску! 191 000487BA Выяснить, что связывает шипсквотча и Кэлвина ван Лоу 192 00048940 Узнайте, что произошло с двумя пропавшими полицейскими. 193 00048950 Узнать, что случилось с туристами, пропавшими в Мононге 194 0004895A Спринтер Конрой утверждает, что знает правду о шипсквотче. 195 000494F7 Что произошло на этом пикнике? 196 000494F8 Две девушки из Кларксберга пропали еще до войны. Несколько десятков лет спустя я беру расследование этого дела в свои руки. Может быть, мне удастся узнать, что с ними случилось. 197 000494F9 Мне встретилось заброшенное место для пикника, где лежат тела двух девушек. Там до сих пор остались их велосипеды и настольные игры. На одном из велосипедов есть адрес — Кларксберг, дом Уэсли. 198 000494FA Мне встретилось заброшенное место для пикника, где лежат тела двух девушек. Там до сих пор остались их велосипеды и настольные игры. После осмотра дома Уэсли мне стало ясно, что Челси Уэсли жульничала в игре и обижала свою подругу Мэри. 199 000494FB Как оказалось, за гибелью двух девушек стоит печальная история. Родители Челси были богаты, в то время как Мэри была из бедной семьи. Несмотря на все, что их разделяло, они подружились. Челси постоянно жульничала во всех играх, считая, что выигрывать можно только ей. Мэри стала спорить с ней, и Челси, очевидно, показала свое истинное лицо — заносчивое и высокомерное. Выйдя из себя, Мэри утопила Челси, а потом покончила с собой. 200 000498F8 Осмотрите дом пропавших таксидермистов. 201 000498F9 Согласно плакату о пропавших без вести, Жанель отправилась в один из своих охотничьих лагерей, а грузовик Рэймонда отсутствует. Если я сумею найти грузовик или лагерь, то, возможно, смогу найти и чету Прибло. Начать поиски лучше всего с их магазина. 202 000498FA В магазине "Диковинки Прибло" по-прежнему ничего не тронуто. Возможно, я сумею выяснить, где находится лагерь Жанель или куда уехал грузовик Рэймонда. 203 000498FB Охотники заказали припасы, чтобы выследить какого-то зверя. В каждой из клеток лежит сильнодействующая приманка. 204 000498FC Мне удалось найти карту, на которой отмечен пункт доставки — возле Бекли — и лагерь неподалеку оттуда. Может быть, там-то они и заметили зверя? 205 000498FD Жанель Прибло выслеживала возле Бекли странное белое существо, именуемое Зверем. 206 000498FE Мне удалось найти карту, на которой отмечено место, куда мог уехать Рэймонд. Лагерь, наверное, где-то неподалеку оттуда. Если я отправлюсь к грузовику Рэймонда, то, может быть, найду и его самого. 207 000498FF Рэймонд и Жанель должны были встретиться где-то здесь. 208 00049900 Судя по голозаписи Жанель, она пошла искать Рэймонда после того, как он завез кое-какие припасы в ее лагерь. 209 0004990E Помогите старшему скауту Пенни рассказать страшилки ее "веселым туристам". 210 0004990F Старший скаут Пенни готова рассказывать страшные истории, но ей нужно, чтобы несколько туристов постарше помогли ей разыграть некоторые сцены. 211 00049C24 Кэлвин ван Лоу встретился в Бастион-парке с женщиной под кодовым именем "Бо Пип" ради какой-то "демонстрации". Однако что-то пошло не так, и Бо Пип погибла. Мне попалось письмо от "Волка". Бо Пип должна была встретиться с ним в заведении "Сэндвичи Сэла" в Бекли. Надо разобраться, в чем тут дело. 212 00049C3F Послушать, что скажет старший скаут Пенни. 213 00049C40 Старшему скауту Пенни нужно, чтобы несколько туристов постарше помогли ей рассказать младшим туристам историю — для этого им нужно издавать разные звуки. Надо найти предметы, которые будут производить звуки, подходящие к тому, что она описывает. 214 00049CEC Выясните, что за странных белых существ видели на ферме Томаса. 215 0004A5C1 Еще до войны в Мононге были найдены тела двух туристов, истерзанных неизвестным существом. Я беру расследование этого дела в свои руки. Может быть, мне удастся выяснить, что с ними случилось. 216 0004A5C2 В Мононге найдены тела двух туристов, искалеченных неизвестным существом. Отчет службы по отлову бездомных животных указывает на неприметное озеро в окрестностях города. 217 0004A5C3 В Мононге найдены тела двух туристов, искалеченных неизвестным существом. Один отшельник видел эту тварь там, где ручей впадает в озеро. 218 0004A9D3 Похоже, здесь какая-то вечеринка. Надо пойти поговорить с распорядителем праздника. Судя по всему, будет весело! 219 0004A9D4 Распорядитель праздника говорит, что скоро должно начаться карнавальное шествие, однако его участники до сих пор не появились. Надо найти их. 220 0004A9D5 Началось шествие, и все протектроны надели карнавальные маски. 221 0004ACF6 И у Майкла, и у Синди были особые планы на поход. Узнайте, что пошло не так. 222 0004AEA0 На шествие напали огромные жабы. Языки так и летали повсюду. 223 0004AEA1 На шествие снова напали, на этот раз супермутанты-камикадзе с бомбами! 224 0004AEA2 Нам удалось закончить шествие, хотя это было нелегко. Теперь нам осталось только сжечь старика Мороза. 225 0004B0AB Узнать больше о встрече Кэлвина ван Лоу в Бастион-парке 226 0004B0AC Кэлвин ван Лоу оставил на своем терминале запись о встрече с некой Бо Пип в Бастион-парке. Надо разобраться, в чем тут дело, и попытаться узнать, зачем они собирались встретиться. 227 0004B0AF В записке, лежащей в магазине "Ван Лоу, таксидермист", упоминаются странные белые существа, которых видели недалеко от фермы Томаса. Надо сходить туда и осмотреть это место. 228 0004B0B1 В материалах одного дела голозаписи C.L.U.E. Лоу упоминается белое существо, которое видели недалеко от фермы семьи Томасов. Как мне удалось выяснить, фермер Томас, пытаясь вылечить свою заболевшую собаку, добавил лекарство в распылитель пестицидов и тем самым случайно создал мутантов — животных-альбиносов. 229 0004B19C Похоже, Прибло торговали чучелами необычных существ, так что ничего удивительного, что они тут же ухватились за слухи о необычном и реально существующем животном. 230 0004B19D Возле человеческого скелета обнаружился переносной холодильник, в котором лежала "приманка для больших тварей" от Умника. Покойся с миром, Рэймонд. Наверно. 231 0004B550 Должно быть, какой-то сильный зверь разломал эти ловушки, чтобы добраться до лежащей внутри приманки. 232 0004B551 Похоже, в этом логове уже много лет живет стая хищников. 233 0004B552 Машина Рэймонда здесь, но его самого нигде не видно. Возможно, он пошел в лес, на поиски охотничьего лагеря Жанель. 234 0004B77B В Мононге найдены тела двух туристов, искалеченных неизвестным существом. Мне удалось пройти по следам существа, но они вывели меня к разочаровывающе обычной медвежьей берлоге. 235 0004B8A5 Судя по записке Жанель, женщина поднялась на холм, чтобы осмотреть пещеру. Звучит многообещающе. Не для нее, конечно. 236 0004B8A6 Лагерь Жанель выглядит брошенным — как будто чета Прибло собиралась туда вернуться, но так и не вернулась. Плохой знак. Надо попытаться поискать их — просто на всякий случай. 237 0004BA84 Пройдите по следам Волка 238 0004BA85 В сообщении Волка сказано, что он собирался навестить поместье Гарраханов. Надо туда сходить. 239 0004BA86 Мне удалось найти поместье Гарраханов, но без карты-ключа мне туда не попасть. 240 0004BA87 Судя по записке, оставленной техником, карту-ключ от поместья Гарраханов можно найти в штаб-квартире "Гаррахан майнинг". Надо пойти туда и поискать ключ от поместья. 241 0004BA88 Мне удалось попасть в поместье Гарраханов. Теперь надо посмотреть, не оставил ли Волк чего-нибудь интересного. 242 0004BA89 Волк собирался поймать сбежавшего штурмотрона, принадлежавшего Кэлвину ван Лоу, при помощи странного устройства, которое он получил от Гарраханов. Он оставил какой-то "саквояж" в "фургоне" неподалеку. 243 0004BA8A Мне удалось найти карту-ключ, которая активирует код отзыва сбежавшего штурмотрона. Это позволит мне заманить его в ловушку и, если повезет, уничтожить. 244 0004BAF4 По-видимому, Зверь из Бекли — это просто старый шелудивый белый волк. Возможно, это правнук настоящего Зверя. 245 0004BB55 Мне удалось найти карту-ключ от поместья Гарраханов. Теперь я могу попасть внутрь и продолжить поиски Волка. 246 0004BD0F На терминале Волка нашлось сообщение, в котором его предупреждают о двух полицейских, расследующих исчезновение Кэлвина ван Лоу. Их последнее известное местонахождение — восточная окраина Льюисберга. Надо пойти туда и попробовать что-нибудь узнать. 247 0004BD10 Полицейские, занимавшиеся исчезновением Кэлвина ван Лоу, оставили запись. Они напали на след подозрительного незнакомца в "шикарном костюме". Они намеревались проследить за ним до "дома, где перед входом стоит фламинго". Надо попробовать отыскать их. 248 0004BD11 Мне удалось найти полицейских. Они были убиты во время слежки за человеком в "шикарном костюме". Надо осмотреть место преступления и попытаться побольше узнать об этом хорошо одетом незнакомце. 249 0004BD12 Мне на глаза попалась записка "Волк: выход на связь # 64", спрятанная в гриле возле убитых полицейских. Надо прочитать ее. 250 0004BD13 Похоже, обоих полицейских убил Волк — некий агент, как-то связанный с Кэлвином ван Лоу. Он оставил инструкции для тех, кто за ним последует: забрать карту-ключ и дальнейшие инструкции с наблюдательного поста Бо Пип. Надо отправиться туда и постараться узнать что-нибудь еще. 251 0004BD14 Судя по инструкциям Бо-Пип, мне нужно спуститься в подвал магазина "Ван Лоу, таксидермист". Не знаю, что меня там ждет, но в записке есть несколько скрытых подсказок: большая стирка, стирка и сушка "нижнего белья" и отметка даты в календаре. 252 0004BD15 В подвале магазина ван Лоу обнаружилась потайная дверь. Надо открыть ее и посмотреть, куда она ведет. 253 0004BD16 В подвале магазина ван Лоу обнаружилась потайная дверь. За ней оказалась секретная лаборатория робототехники, в которой, похоже, работал Кэлвин ван Лоу. Здесь повсюду следы борьбы. Надо попробовать выяснить судьбу Кэлвина. 254 0004BD19 В ежемесячном журнале "Охотник на криптидов", номер которого посвящен шипсквотчу, обнаружилась приписка от руки, сделанная неким Спринтером Конроем. Он утверждает, что знает "правду" о шипсквотче. Надо осмотреть его хижину и попытаться побольше узнать об этом. 255 0004BD1B Мне пришло в голову получить доступ к разделу "Исследования" на компьютере Спринтера, но для этого требуется особый пароль. Надо осмотреть хижину и заглянуть в другие разделы терминала. Может, мне удастся найти подсказку и разгадать пароль. Он состоит из 4 букв и 4 цифр. 256 0004BD1D Мне удалось разблокировать доступ к разделу "Исследования" на терминале Спринтера. Паролем оказались кличка его кошки — Мари — и ее дата рождения. Надо прочесть его исследовательские заметки и попробовать что-нибудь выяснить. 257 0004BD1E В заметках Спринтера упоминается затопленная церковь в Топи. Похоже, именно туда он и отправился, но так и не вернулся. Надо попытаться найти эту церковь. 258 0004BD1F Мне удалось найти затопленную церковь в Топи. Судя по тому, как она выглядит, Спринтер мог без труда покалечиться или заблудиться в ней. Надо войти в церковь. Посмотрим, что я там найду. 259 0004BD20 В церкви обнаружилась последняя записка, оставленная Спринтером. Похоже, он сошел с ума. Стоило мне подобрать записку, как на меня набросилось какое-то странное существо. 260 0004BD24 Мне на глаза попался кем-то оставленный плакат, утверждающий, что "шипсквотч" съел чьего-то брата. Там сказано, что узнать подробности можно в Льюисберге, в магазине "Ван Лоу, таксидермист". 261 0004BD25 Мне удалось добраться до магазина "Ван Лоу, таксидермист", следуя указаниям на плакате, который утверждал, что "шипсквотч" съел чьего-то брата. Здесь есть табличка с указанием, что нужно кое-что взять из коробки. Наверное, нужно так и сделать, чтобы узнать, что происходит. 262 0004BD26 Шелли ван Лоу просит помочь найти сведения об ее пропавшем брате Кэлвине. Для начала мне нужно подняться в кабинет на третьем этаже. 263 0004BD27 Чтобы найти больше полезных сведений о Кэлвине ван Лоу, мне нужно получить доступ к защищенному разделу его терминала. Надо поискать в здании код доступа. Здесь могут быть подсказки о том, где он спрятан. 264 0004BD8E Жанель считала, что семья ван Лоу закрывает свое дело. Возможно, это заставило ее пойти на крайние меры, чтобы не лишиться контрактов. 265 0004BD8F Лагерь Жанель расположен в лесу, над самым оврагом. 266 0004BDCE Волк отправился расследовать исчезновение Бо Пип и отправил сообщение своему начальству о том, что оставит более подробные сведения в тайнике в Льюисберге. Координаты должны быть на том же терминале. 267 0004DFE6 Помогите старшему скауту Пенни рассказать страшилки ее "веселым туристам". 268 0004DFE7 Старший скаут Пенни готова рассказывать страшные истории, но ей нужно, чтобы несколько туристов постарше помогли ей разыграть некоторые сцены. Встаньте рядом с костром, и тогда она поймет, что вы готовы ей помочь. 269 0004E015 Мне на глаза попалась странная кость. На ней видны необычные отметины и приклеена бумажка с надписью "волк на стене". Надо поискать в магазине "Ван Лоу, таксидермист" предмет, в который можно поместить эту кость. 270 0004E016 Мне удалось найти код доступа — для этого потребовалось положить странную кость в пасть волчьей головы на подставке. Теперь я могу ввести код доступа на терминале в кабинете Кэлвина и узнать, что он намеревался сделать. 271 0004E034 Волк отправился расследовать исчезновение Бо Пип и отправил сообщение своему начальству, что оставит более подробные сведения в тайнике в Льюисберге. 272 0004EA53 Во время осмотра фермы Томаса и проверки сообщений о странных белых существах мне удалось обнаружить свидетельство того, что фермер Томас проводил эксперименты со своим распылителем. Еще мне на глаза попалась записка, в которой сказано, что Томас переселился в уединенную охотничью хижину вместе со своей собакой. 273 0004EA5D Во время поисков пароля Спринтера мне на глаза попалось письмо со множеством подробностей о его кошках. Похоже, они очень много для него значили. В письме он упомянул список идей подарков на дни рождения, который лежит на его терминале. Может быть, в этом списке найдутся подсказки насчет пароля? Он состоит из 4 букв и 4 цифр. 274 0004EA5E На терминале Спринтера нашлась запись о шипсквотче. Вряд ли ее можно считать неопровержимым доказательством. Надо попытаться выяснить, куда Спринтер ходил в последнее время, — может быть, там найдутся новые зацепки. 275 0004EA79 В Мононге найдены тела двух туристов, которых искалечило неизвестное существо. Один отшельник видел эту тварь там, где ручей впадает в озеро. 276 0004EA7A Ставя эксперименты на медведях, зоолог доктор Фрэнк получил странное существо — наполовину медведя, наполовину корову. Оно убежало и убило нескольких туристов, оставив за собой странные следы, которые сбили с толку местные власти. Доктор Фрэнк проследил за существом, получившим имя Пушок, до его логова, где оно его и убило. Судя по всему, Пушок прожил еще несколько лет после того, как под воздействием радиации стал похож на яо-гая. В конце концов один из поселенцев убил его из арбалета. 277 0004EA7C Жанель и Рэймонд мертвы. Скорее всего, их растерзал настоящий "Зверь из Бекли", но мне хотя бы удалось разобраться с его потомством. 278 00050688 Мне на глаза попался журнал, составленный во время сеансов "перепрограммирования поведения" Кэлвина. Надо прослушать его и выяснить, что произошло. 279 00050689 Похоже, во время одного из сеансов перепрограммирования что-то пошло не так, и Кэлвин был убит или ранен. Надо попробовать выяснить, куда отправился Волк. Наверняка его исследование здесь не закончилось.